


Pastime

by dreamchapel



Series: Pure Light AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gothic, Short Drabble, Supernatural Illnesses, im tagging everythign for pure light au as gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchapel/pseuds/dreamchapel
Summary: //Pure Light AUJust a typical, normal day for Ventus in his very strange life with a very jarring underlying Problem.





	Pastime

_ Snip. Snip. Snip. _

The sound of intermingled threads of fabric being cleanly split into two by the sharp, silver blades of Ven’s sewing scissors was the only noise that rang throughout the large room. All else was quiet. All else was still.  
A glance outside the tall, arched window told Ven it would rain soon. It never was sunny in the Land of Departure, was it? Ven couldn’t recall. But it didn’t bother him any. The Land of Departure was always rainy and overcast. 

…Always?

Ven paused, setting aside his lace and needles to walk across the creaking wooden floors, allowing himself a clearer view of the world outside.

...That's right.

Ven wasn’t usually  _ allowed  _ outside. Whenever he looked out, it was always raining, storming, or cloudy. That’s why he was never allowed outside, right?

_ No _ , he thought to himself.  _ That’s not right, either! _

Master Eraqus told him he wasn’t allowed outside because it was dangerous for him. What made it so dangerous, though?   
Ven held a gloved hand out in front of him. The delicate black lace pattern shielded the ashy, dying skin beneath. 

_ Ah, that’s right… _

Ven smiled to himself and closed his hand once more. Master Eraqus wanted to keep him alive longer, that was all. Such a kind master.  
Ven retraced his steps and ended up sitting in his ornate black-and-white chair again. He gently picked up his sewing scissors and partially-cut lace trimming and started work once more.   
Sewing was one of his favorite pastimes. Aqua had taught him the ways of working needle and thread to create beautiful and elaborate garments. He had even made those lovely black lace gloves he adorned all by himself. 

…

Aqua always gave him such an odd expression when she began teaching him to sew.

_ Since you’ll be taking a break from training, why don’t I teach you some other ways to pass the time, Ven? _

Aqua’s soft spoken words echoed through Ven’s mind. It was such a sweet offer, truly. She didn’t have to do anything for him; he was perfectly content being in his room all day, listening to the quiet pitter-patter of rain against the glass window. The seemingly never-ending rain, yes, that was ever-present in the gray haze that eternally shrouded the beautifully stark castle. 

Why did she look at him like that, then?

Aqua smiled, but Ven felt there was something behind such a smile. Her hands shook sometimes. She averted her eyes so that they never fully came into contact with Ven’s bluish-gray stare. Ven noticed tears sometimes. Why was that?  
Ven always smiled at her, never felt anything negative towards her (or at all), and loved her company, so why was she so forlorn in his? 

She didn't spend as much time with him anymore. Did she not love him anymore? That would be strange, wouldn’t it? But, if not loving him made her feel better, Ven wasn’t bothered. In fact, it made him happy, too.   
If Aqua was happy, then so was he. There was never anymore to it.

Ven’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he felt slight pressure in his index finger. Upon examining it, he realized only then he had accidentally pricked it with his sewing needle. There was no pain or stinging, just a small droplet of white blood that began to stain the black lace wrapped around it.  
Ven removed the glove and tended to the wound, placing a small sheet of spare cotton against it to stop the bleeding. He continued to smile, thankful that Aqua and Terra had taught him how to fix any wounds he received. 

...Why was it white?

Ven blinked as the question appeared in his mind. The blood? It was always white, wasn’t it? 

No, that wasn't right. It used to be crimson. His skin wasn’t always a ghastly grayish tinge, either. 

Why was that different? 

For a mere second, Ven’s permanent smile faltered. 

Another moment of silence, and it was back to where it had always been.

It’s all just because of the light in him. Light was good and beautiful, light was kind and gentle, and he was filled to the brim with it.   
How wonderful that was, how lucky he was to be of pure light. Why, he was so filled with light that he could always see it, always be reminded of it when he looked in the mirror, looked at his blonde hair that was turning white, looked at his blue eyes that were turning gray, looked at the droplets of blood that lacked any hue at all. 

His heart pounded with excitement and adoration. What a wonderful life he had! He could spend his days with his new family who loved him (or didn't! It didn't matter!), he could make clothes in all the beautiful shades of ebony in the world, he could be surrounded by the loud thunder and downpour that was always there to greet him, always happy to exist with him. 

He could be the purest light in the world!

…

_ Thud. _

Ven’s frail, motionless body lay sprawled against the black wooden floor.   
Sudden footsteps hurried their way to the door. 

“Ven?” Aqua’s voice was kind, but a hint of uncertainty tinged it.

A squeaky door knob was turned, and the sound of a frightened scream rang throughout the room.  
Several more footsteps entered the dim room. Ven’s body was lifted up and onto the soft bed decorated with large black sheets and blankets.   
Ven was placed under them. Master Eraqus quickly shrouded his face and body in complete darkness. 

…

Several heart wrenching minutes later, Ven’s hands rose up from under the sheets and pulled the blankets off of his face. Terra, Aqua, and Eraqus all breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Aqua was shaking with tears in her eyes, Terra’s face rested in one of his hands, and Eraqus simply stared down with his hands crossed behind his back.

Ven blinked and smiled up at all of them, happy to see their faces upon waking up. 

...Why did they look so distraught?

**Author's Note:**

> Light was good and beautiful, light was kind and gentle, and it was killing Ven from the inside out.


End file.
